


First Kiss

by Nikki_Hoshi_17



Series: The First Of Many [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Hoshi_17/pseuds/Nikki_Hoshi_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss was awkward to say the very least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Their first kiss was awkward to say the very least. It had started out with Cas not checking in one night, leading to a very worried Dean. Cas, who didn’t quite understand the human concept of letting others know you were okay, did not take it to heart. Every time Cas did not check in when he was supposed to, Dean got worried. Really, really worried. 

One night, when Cas hadn’t checked in in over a week, Sam started to take notice of Dean’s odd behavior. He had been pacing around the room for over an hour, calling Cas phone and praying to him. This amused Sam greatly. “Dude, are you okay? You’ve been calling Cas for the past 2 hours and you’ve been panicking like he’s your runaway kid.  
What’s going on?”

Dean rolled his eyes at the runaway kid statement. “Cas hasn’t checked in since Thursday. This is the longest he’s gone without telling me what’s going on.”

When Sam looked at his brother, he saw the deep concern that he held for the angel. “Look, I know you’re concerned for Cas’ safety, so am I, but he’s an angel. He can take care of himself. I’m sure if something happened than he would have found some way of letting us know.”

Dean snapped. “He can’t let us know if he’s trapped or dead.”

Sam patted his shoulder as a gesture of comfort but was sure it didn’t work. “Look, if something’s wrong there’s nothing we can do tonight. Our best bet is to call Bobby in the morning and wait for him to show up. Go to bed we’ll sort it out tomorrow. Night Dean.

Dean crawled into his bed and silently prayed for his angel’s safety. “Night Sammy. Sweet dreams.”  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
Dean woke up in the morning to a deep voice. “Hello Dean.”  
When Dean turned his head he saw Cas’ face looming above him, trench coat and suit jacket missing. “Cas! What the hell!”

Cas titled his head in confusion. “You called for me Dean. I assumed something was the matter.”

Dean sat up. “Cas I thought you were dead. You didn’t answer your phone or check in.”

“I was recovering a priceless artifact that may be key in winning our war against Lucifer.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “And you couldn’t have called first?”

Cas stared at Dean before responding. “I sense unrest and worry in you.”  
“Damn straight I was worried! You can’t not tell where you are if you’re gonna be missing for a long period of time. I told you to check in more not scare me to death.”  
Dean knew he was being over-protective and attributed to his long standing feelings for the angel. He wrapped Cas up in a hug and squeezed him. “Just…don’t do it again okay? Please?”

Cas pulled back with Dean’s arms still wrapped around his neck and stared at him. “Dean, are you sure that you are well?”

Dean huffed out a laugh and leaned his forehead against Cas’. “Yeah Cas, I’m fine. Just-fine.”

When Dean glanced back up to Cas, he saw the beginning of a smile at his lips. He looped his arms around Dean’s waist and leaned in closer. “Dean?”

Dean leaned into the touch and brushed his lips against Cas. He whispered back lightly. “Cas?” Not being able to suppress the desires he had been holding in for the last couple of months, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas’. As he started moving his lips, Cas remained frozen against his. After a couple of seconds, Cas got the message and started moving his lips.

That wasn’t the awkward part.

Dean and Cas had started getting more into the kiss, and when they somehow ended up making out on the bed, they didn’t mind. They had been kissing for a couple of minutes when Sam came barging through the door, causing Dean and Cas’ heads to bang together and Dean’s head to slam violently against the headboard. 

“Ow! Jesus Christ Sammy! You couldn’t have knocked first? What the hell?”

Sam set down the bag of food he had and stared at them. “Wow. I really should’ve knocked. You know what? I’ll get another room, at the other end of the motel and check in with you, tomorrow?”

Dean rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah Sammy, that seems like a good plan.”

“See you later then, I guess.”

Dean smiled at his baby brother. “Thanks Sammy!”

Sam waved his hand as he stalked out the door. “Yup. Whatever.”

After Sam left, Dean wrapped his arms back around Cas and got a childish grin on his face. “Now, where were we?”


End file.
